Getting Lucky
by slytherincrush
Summary: Who needs a plot when Draco and Hermione are getting it on? Not me. I don't need one. ;


"Oh just answer the bloody question, Granger," Pansy Parkinson sneered, taking another swig of the firewhiskey before passing the bottle to Hermione. Hermione glared at the taller girl and took a defiant swig herself.

As per usual for a Friday night, Hermione and Pansy were hanging out on top of the Astronomy tower, drinking firewhiskey with each other. It was strange what changes the aftermath of the war brought to Hogwarts, and Hermione's and Pansy's newfound friendship was one of those changes.

After talking with Hermione one night at a Prefect party in September, Pansy had come to grudgingly admit that there was a side to Hermione that was actually…fun. She was funny, Pansy realized. And she liked her. Granted, she liked best to torment her, in particular about her pathetic inexperience with the opposite sex. But she had to admit that it was…refreshing to hang out with someone so genuine. They had spent a great deal of time together this term, since Hermione shared the Head dormitory with Blaise.

Draco, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise had become somewhat of a foursome, and although Hermione was a bloody Gryffindor, she fit in rather well with the Slytherins. What with Potter and Weasley off traveling with the Order, Hermione was now far more daring and fun to hang out with, and Blaise and Draco had confided to Pansy that they quite agreed.

Likewise, Hermione was mildly fascinated with Pansy and her stories, in particular (not that she wanted to admit it,) the stories about Pansy and Malfoy, and things they had done when they used to go out. Hermione had already gotten quite a second-hand sex education from Pansy, although she felt she was now ready to experience the real thing. She never realized before how entertaining the Slytherin girl could be, or how much fun it was to hang out with her, Draco and Blaise, although she was definitely more at ease when it was just Pansy. Lately Draco had been making her feel things that disturbed her, to say the least. It was becoming increasingly more difficult for Hermione to be in the same room with him without her palms sweating or her heart palpitating. _I must just be allergic to that bloody cologne he wears,_ she thought blearily.

Now as they engaged in one of their famous "Truth or Dare without the Dare" games, Hermione blushed as she tried to answer Pansy's last question: _Do you ever think about having sex with Draco._

"Gods, I long for the days before I became friends with you," Hermione spat at Parkinson, who shot her a famous Slytherin smirk. "How can I help thinking about it, you bloody talk about how amazing he was in bed all the time, that is when you're not gushing over how great Zabini is in bed now." Pansy snorted with laughter, and Hermione giggled as well, the firewhiskey starting to catch up to her. The large bottle was more than half gone.

"Now, you know that's not what I meant, Granger. I don't mean do you think about me and Draco in bed." She paused and made a face. "Although it's beyond creepy if you do think about us having sex," she added. Hermione guffawed loudly, and Pansy giggled. "What I meant was, do you have a crush on Draco? Because Blaise and I think you might." She smiled evilly at Hermione, who abruptly stopped laughing as all color drained from her face.

"Ridiculous," she said, trying to sound scornful as she took another swig from the bottle and made a face. "I don't think about him that way." Pansy cackled as Hermione swayed where she was standing and had to grab on to the wall she was leaning against for balance. Pansy grabbed the bottle away from her.

"Give me that bloody bottle before you drop it off the tower, Granger." She stared at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "You're such a lightweight, you twit," she sneered, putting an arm around her. "Alright there, Granger? Going to make it?" Hermione coughed and swiped at her nose with her arm.

"Course I am," she replied thickly, sniffling. She leaned to look down at the grounds below and sighed.

"Pansy," she said, suddenly sounding sad, "What am I supposed to do if the opportunity presents itself? You know, when I finally do get a chance to do it with someone. How do I do it without letting the guy know that I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing?"

"Oh, Granger, don't be such a drama queen. Guys like virgins just as much as they like sex goddesses like myself," she said slyly, leaning to look down with Hermione. Hermione turned to scowled at her.

"Why would they? That doesn't even make sense," Hermione said glumly, grabbing the bottle back from Pansy and draining the last of it before throwing it off the tower. They suddenly heard a tinkling and then a faint growl of "_Bloody kids!"_ They looked at each other and grinned.

"Filch," they said in unison, laughing.

"I'll tell you something, Granger," Pansy said thoughtfully. "You have quite a bit going for you. I'm jealous, in a way." Hermione snorted, turning away from the ledge and sliding down, her back against the wall of the tower, until she was sitting on the floor. Pansy slid down to join her.

"You…jealous of me?" Hermione said skeptically. "That's rich. Look at you. You're…sexy, with your long black hair, your perfect make-up, your perfect lips, and you're never afraid to say _or more importantly do_ anything to guys. And look at me. This…this mop I've got, I haven't grown a bloody inch since fourth year, talk about shrimpy, and my breasts are practically non-existent."

"Granger, stop whining. A b-cup is not non-existant. So you're petite. A lot of guys like that." She reached over and brushed a lock of Hermione's wavy brown hair out of her eyes and looked at her carefully. "You have beautiful eyes, even Blaise mentioned it the other night. And your nose is nice and small, very cute. You could do with some lipstick, but other than that, you're a very pretty girl.," Pansy said in what would have been a soothing tone if she hadn't been snickering at the same time.

"I'm…I'm pathetic." Hermione choked out, and promptly started sobbing. Pansy stared at her for a moment before she began to laugh hysterically at the blubbering Gryffindor.

"Oh, I was wondering when the famous Granger crying jag would start. I'm impressed, you lasted until after 11:00 o'clock," Pansy said, giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm going to…k-kill myself," Hermione wailed, as Pansy continued to laugh at her unabashedly. She glared at Pansy through her very drunk tears. "H-how can you laugh at a time like this, P-parkinson? Have you no soul?" At this, Pansy shrieked with laughter, now literally rolling on the floor. "I want to throw up every time I look in the m-mirror," Hermione cried, now sniffling and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. "There's no way any guy would want me, especially not hot ones like…"

The girls both froze as they heard a clattering and muffled laughter coming up the stairs and both gaped as they saw Draco and Blaise bursting through the entrance of the tower. As soon as the boys saw them, both girls obviously plastered, Hermione still sniffling and Pansy still lying on the floor, her skirt hiked up around her hips, they burst out laughing. Hermione glared as Pansy joined in their laughter.

"Aww, what's the matter, Granger, who's the lucky bloke you're crying over?" Malfoy asked, walking over and smirking down at her. Hermione blushed deeply and wiped her nose again with her arm, looking up at Draco, obviously embarrassed.

"Allergies," she whispered, inviting another round of hysterical laughter from not just Draco and Blaise but from Pansy as well. Hermione glared at her as if to say _you're supposed to be on my side._

Pansy sat up and tried to control her laughter as the two boys slid to the floor to join them, Blaise producing a large bottle of what looked like elf-made wine from his cloak.

"You two ladies could not have polished off that entire bottle of firewhiskey already," Blaise said to Pansy, looking around. "And what in Merlin's name did you do with the bottle? You can't just leave those lying around here Parkinson," he added. Pansy snorted again with laughter.

"Tell them what happened to the bottle, Granger," Pansy giggled. Hermione suddenly seemed very fascinated with one of the fingernails on her right hand and pretended not to hear. "Granger here just dropped the empty bottle on Filch's head." There was a moment of silence, then Blaise and Draco broke up in peals of laughter as Hermione turned red.

"Well it's not like I meant to do it," she snapped, catching Draco's eyes which were twinkling merrily as Pansy passed him the bottle of wine. Hermione felt as if the alcohol was taking control of her body, and she was unable to look away from Draco as he lifted the bottle to take a drink from it. God, he's beautiful, she thought as she stared at him.

"Granger, your mouth is hanging open," Blaise said quietly. Hermione promptly turned red as her mouth snapped closed and she looked away from Draco, mortified. Pansy shrieked with laughter and Draco tried to hide his smirk as he slid over to Hermione to hand her the bottle of wine.

"Uh, no, I've…I've had enough," she mumbled, biting her fingernail nervously. Draco slid even closer to her until his shoulder was touching hers.

"Come on, Granger, don't worry. I'll walk you back to the dorm. We'll take care of you," he said gently. Hermione accepted the bottle from him and took a sip. Suddenly she felt Draco's hand slide up her back to rest under her hair at the back of her neck. She almost choked on the wine as a bolt of excitement shot through her entire body. _Oh my God, he's touching me_, she thought wildly. _What do I do?_ Malfoy seemed to sense her thoughts, and he chuckled and stroked the back of her neck lightly, pressing even closer to her. Hermione felt frozen with fear and at the same time wildly excited.

"So," Blaise said as Hermione's shaking hand passed the bottle to him. "What were you ladies discussing when we interrupted your little celebration, hmm?"

"Oh, Granger here was just asking my advice about…"

"Shut the bloody hell UP, Parkinson!" Hermione interrupted her with a shriek.

"…shoes." Pansy finished with a smirk, as the two boys broke up laughing again. "Granger and I are going shopping for shoes this weekend, isn't that right, Granger?"

"Yes," she snapped, glaring at Pansy angrily. "That's exactly right. Shoes." Malfoy suddenly slid around behind her and began to rub her shoulders. Hermione stifled a gasp as he kneaded her shoulders, sliding his fingers expertly up and down her back, gently rubbing her neck. Blaise and Pansy grinned at her before they turned to each other and started snogging each other enthusiastically.

Malfoy leaned to whisper in her ear, "You know, Granger, I happen to be an expert on shoes. If you'd like, we could go back to your dorm and discuss the topic to your heart's content." Hermione felt her heart beating out of her chest as his lips met her neck.

"Draco," she whispered, her voice shaking. She shivered as he chuckled softly in her ear.

"Is that a Draco as in _yes that sounds lovely_ or a Draco as in _I'm absolutely terrified_?" he asked before licking and nibbling on her ear. Hermione glanced at Pansy and Blaise who were now practically dry-humping, definitely in a world of their own. She took a deep breath and slowly turned until she met Draco's eyes, again stunned by how beautiful he looked, his blond hair hanging in his soft grey eyes, which were lit up by his smile.

"I…I forgot the question," Hermione whispered. Malfoy laughed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her closer to him until his lips were inches from hers.

"Basically I asked if you were ready to head back to the dorms," he said, reaching to brush a lock of her hair out of her eyes. She felt her skin burn beneath his touch. "I'll come with you, OK? It's getting sort of cold up here," he added. She stared at him and nodded, again feeling the effects of the alcohol preventing her from forming a coherent thought.

He stood up, pulling her with him. She staggered and he reached to steady her, laughing. "Wow, Parkinson was right, you really are a lightweight," he said, grinning, throwing his arm around her protectively as he led her down the long stairway.

"Oh, Gods, what else has she told you about me?" Hermione mumbled, embarrassed as the two slowly made their way down the stairs.

"Well," Malfoy said, as they walked toward the entrance to the Head dormitory, "She told me that she really enjoys hanging out with you. She said you make her laugh. That you're funny." He smiled down at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, I'm hilarious," she said dryly. Malfoy laughed and reached for her hand. Hermione gulped nervously, desperately hoping her hand wasn't too sweaty but knowing that it was. Malfoy didn't seem to mind, as he squeezed it gently as they walked together. _Oh, Gods he's holding my hand…does that mean something? Oh, what does it mean? _she wondered in dismay. _I'm so pathetically clueless._

As they approached the portrait hole, Draco turned to Hermione and put his hands lightly on her shoulders. She stared up at him, and never had she seen anyone quite so amazingly perfect before. _Oh, I don't want him to go_, she thought. Before she could stop herself, she had blurted out, "Want to come in?" Malfoy grinned.

"Yes, I'd love to, thanks," he said softly. He turned toward the portrait hole and said, "_Sugar Quills_," making the portrait swing open. Hermione's mouth fell open and she stared at him indignantly.

"Hey! How come _you_ know the password for _my_ dormitory, Malfoy?" He smirked at her as he gestured for her to walk through first.

"Oh, I'm on very good terms with the Head Boy," he said wickedly. She shook her head and felt herself grinning back at him. "And the Head Girl," he added, his eyes dancing as she walked past him through the portrait hole.

As they approached the common room, Hermione suddenly became very conscious of the fact that it was well past midnight and Malfoy was in her dorm after curfew. It was not that he hadn't been there countless times before, but this was the first time that Blaise and Pansy were not there as well. She looked down, shuffling her feet, before sneaking a glance up at him. He was staring at her, a smirk playing on his face.

"Ah, come on, Granger, it's just me," Malfoy said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a small green bottle. He walked over to her and handed her the vial. She took it and looked at it suspiciously.

"What's this?" she asked, taking out the stopper and sniffing it.

"Drink it," Draco said, laughing. "It'll clear your head." Hermione tipped her head back and drank, instantly feeling better as the draught slid down her throat. She suddenly felt her head clear. She looked at Malfoy and grinned, suddenly feeling as if she could sit an exam in Arithmancy and get full marks.

"Thanks, Malfoy. I feel…" Draco laughed, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it.

"Sober? Well good, I'm glad. You were starting to look a bit sick, and although I wouldn't have a problem tending to you, you're undoubtedly more fun when you're not covered in vomit. As am I," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione blushed and giggled, walking over to the couch and joining him by the fire.

"You always were top of the class in Potions," she said, sitting across from him on the other end of the couch. "Do you want to be a Healer?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was thinking that I'd like to teach, actually," he said, looking surprised at her question. Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Oh, Draco, you would be a great teacher! You should!" He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Granger. That's nice of you to say." They looked at each other. "So what does Granger want to do next year?" Hermione grinned at him.

"Well I don't know. What school are you planning on teaching at?" Malfoy laughed, chucking a pillow at her.

"You are too cute," he said, shaking his head. "You going to follow me, Granger? I knew you had a crush on me," he added. She blushed and giggled.

"You're conceited," she said, rolling her eyes. "I guess some things never change." Malfoy smiled at her.

"Some things do," he said softly. "For instance, did you ever think, even a couple years ago, that someday the two of us would be sitting in the same room enjoying each other's company?" At once Hermione felt the room grow very warm, although the fire they were sitting in front of was steadily dying. She stared at Draco, her face suddenly serious.

"Well…no. No, I didn't. But…but I'm glad we are," she said weakly, suddenly afraid to meet his eyes. She nervously put her fingernail in her mouth.

"So, want to play a game?" Malfoy asked, sliding closer to Hermione on the couch. She frowned nervously.

"Uh…sure. What did you have in mind?" she asked. He smirked at her.

"What about that game you and Parkinson were playing when we found you two tonight? What's it called…Truth or Dare without the Dare?" Hermione's face fell as she turned red.

"That's…we don't…we were not," she said unconvincingly. "We were just…talking."

Malfoy smirked and rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on, Granger, don't be embarrassed. Pansy told me what you guys do. And what you talk about." Hermione suddenly felt her insides squirm with embarrassment and wished she hadn't taken that potion: Malfoy was a great deal harder to talk to when she was sober.

"Oh, yes? Well, you can't believe everything she tells you, you know, Malfoy," Hermione mumbled, obviously embarrassed. "Whatever she told you is an exaggeration, I'm sure," she said, feeling as if she were about to die from humiliation. _I'm going to kill her: what the bloody hell did she tell him?_ she thought frantically.

"Well, regardless, will you play with me?" She looked at him, her mouth open in disbelief. He looked at her teasingly. "Please?"

"Malfoy," she mumbled, "That's a girls' game. I can't really play that with you." She now felt the blush spread throughout her entire body, and her palms were sweating profusely. She tried to casually wipe them on her skirt as her heart raced.

Draco laughed, obviously enjoying how uncomfortable he was making her. "Why not? We're friends, aren't we?" He reached over and touched her cheek. "Aren't you my friend, Granger?" She slapped his hand away, frustrated.

"Well, that's totally different. You're a guy…I'm not…I can't just…" she struggled to form a coherent thought as he smirked at her.

"Granger. Where's all that bloody Gryffindor courage? Or should you have been sorted into a different house…Slytherin perhaps?" Hermione glared at him, folding her arms tightly.

"Oh, alright, I'll play. I don't have anything to hide," she lied unconvincingly.

Malfoy grinned wickedly as he pulled still another vial out of his robes. "Well just to make sure of that, here, drink half of this. Half is for me." He handed her the small bottle.

Hermione's face turned white as she looked at the clear liquid within. "This isn't…" she said, her voice shaking. Malfoy laughed, delighted at her reaction.

"Uh, yes, it is. Veritaserum. Blaise and I play this game as well. But we make sure it's foolproof, you see." He grinned wickedly at Hermione, who suddenly looked sicker than she had from the firewhiskey.

"Come on, Granger. It will be fun. Anyway, perhaps it's time some things came out in to the open, wouldn't you agree?" She glared at him smirking at her.

"Well, no actually, I don't agree with that at all, but I'll play. I'm not going to be called a chicken by some bloody Slytherin." She carefully drank half of the bottle then handed it to Malfoy, who drained it before placing the bottle on the coffee table before them, as if to remind them both of what was to come.

"I'll let you ask the first question," Malfoy said graciously. "Ladies first." Hermione finally managed a shy grin as she thought of a question.

"Ok," she said, leaning back on the couch and tucking her legs underneath her. "What's something you're afraid of that you've never told anybody about?" She was pleased to see a slight blush come to his cheeks.

Because of the veritaserum, the answer was forced through his lips against his will. He scowled at Hermione as he blurted out, "Dementors." Hermione burst out laughing.

"Oh, come on, Granger, you can't tell me that you're not scared of them too," he said sheepishly. Hermione giggled.

"Of course I am, I'm just surprised that you are: you always made such fun of Harry for it," she said, still giggling. Draco reluctantly grinned at her.

"Yes, well, it took the focus off of me, didn't it?" She snorted.

"How Slytherin of you," she said, still laughing. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she said. He smirked.

"It's my turn now, Granger." She abruptly stopped laughing as a wave of fear washed over her. _Oh Gods, I'm in trouble now,_ she thought miserably.

Malfoy shot her a lopsided grin as he sized her up, deciding on his question. Hermione frowned at him. "Go, Malfoy. Go on. What?" she said, beginning to get annoyed at having to wait.

Draco laughed as she scowled at him. "Ok, I've got one. Who do you think is the best-looking bloke in our year?" She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Malfoy, that's such a dumb question. You, alright? You know it, too. So what? So you're good-looking. That's no secret," she said, turning red and looking at the ceiling. Draco's expression softened.

"Actually, Granger, I had no idea you thought that," he said quietly, smiling at her. "But it's nice to know." She glared at him, and he winked at her. "Your turn," he said with a smirk.

"Ok how about this: have you ever once in your whole life felt uncomfortable? Because it seems like you never do and frankly it's irritating," she said in a rush.

Malfoy stopped smiling and looked at her seriously. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. I remember feeling distinctly uncomfortable when I found out you would be sharing a dormitory with Zabini, at which time I told him that he better keep his slimy paws off of you or I'd punch him." Hermione's mouth fell open, and Malfoy looked shocked at his own words as well. "And," he added, blushing slightly, "I feel pretty bloody uncomfortable right now, to be honest." Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth to smother a giggle, and Draco laughed as well.

"And now you can stop laughing, Granger, because it's my turn." Hermione gasped.

"I think we should stop now," she said, again biting her fingernails nervously. Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her and grinned wickedly.

"Oh, I don't think so," he said carefully. "I have loads more questions that I'd like answers to." He laughed at the expression on her face. "Granger. When's the last time you masturbated?" Hermione felt embarrassment wash over her as she turned red. The look on her face was one of pure horror.

"That's not fair!" She sputtered, before biting her bottom lip hard in an attempt to keep the answer from escaping her lips. Draco laughed.

"Go on, when was the last time?" He smirked as her face got redder still. She hid her face in her hands and mumbled something into them. Malfoy leaned closer to her and whispered, "Sorry? I didn't quite catch that, Granger."

She sighed in frustration, sat up and cried out, "This morning, ok? It was this morning during Potions. Are you happy now?" Draco stared at her in amazement, shifting as he immediately got a fierce erection.

"Whaa…" he gasped. "You mean…when you…"

Hermione glared at him, her arms crossed tightly. Never before had Draco seen someone blushing so ferociously, nor someone so incredibly beautiful, as Hermione looked right at that moment. He felt dizzy with desire as she snapped, "Yes, when I went to the washroom during class, that's what I was doing. If you hadn't smelled so bloody good when you were helping me chop up the damn boomslang skin, _leaning over me_ to stir the cauldron like you were, for Merlin's sake, I wouldn't have had to. It's entirely your fault. So _shut up_." She stood up from the couch and walked huffily over to the fire, turning her back on him angrily.

Hermione didn't know it was possible to feel so many different things at once: anger, humiliation…and excitement? She closed her eyes as she felt her panties growing wetter by the minute under her skirt. She couldn't ignore the tingly feeling between her legs that had become unbearable as Malfoy had questioned her about playing with herself, and Merlin, when she had actually told him the rest, she had never felt so _aroused_. Suddenly she gasped as she realized he had stepped over to where she was standing: his arms snaked around her waist from behind, one of his hands lightly sliding up her leg under her skirt.

"Oh, Granger, I really like playing this game with you," he murmured in her ear. She could feel his erection pressing against her from behind as he pulled her to him, now nuzzling his nose against her neck, causing waves of excitement to shoot through her body delightfully. "And it's your turn," he said, turning her around gently and leaning to kiss her.

As soon as their lips met, Hermione felt her entire body sink into bliss. His lips felt so good on hers that she felt she could hardly stand.

Draco felt her clinging to him and grinned into the kiss. He slid his hand up her leg still further and he hadn't even reached her panties when he felt a trickle of wetness on her soft thighs. He gasped and slipped his hand inside her soaking wet panties. He heard her breath hitch in her throat as he slid a finger inside her gently. _Oh, Merlin, she's so wet _he thought, feeling lightheaded. He kissed her passionately, loving the cute little noises she was making as he kissed her and caressed her with his finger gently.

"I said it's your turn, Granger," he said teasingly, pulling back to look at her. He smirked to see her eyes still closed.

She pulled him back to her by his shirt, muttering, "No, no, don't wanna turn…" as she attacked his neck with her lips. He laughed, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her over his shoulder. She yelped.

"I think it's time to take this into your bedroom, Granger," he said huskily, carrying her down the hall as she giggled. He opened the door to her room and walked inside. He looked around briefly, still carrying Hermione over his shoulder as she giggled. He walked over to the bed and threw her ungracefully onto the mattress before crawling on to the bed with her. She stared up at him as he leaned over her. He smiled down at her before leaning to kiss her softly.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to ask me, Granger? The truth serum won't wear off for at least another half hour." She blushed and looked away.

"Uh, no, that's ok," she whispered shyly. "I don't…ah…I'm afraid to ask you anything else, actually." He laughed and reached to touch her face gently.

"And I've embarrassed you quite enough tonight, haven't I?" he asked, leaning to kiss her again. She blushed and nodded.

"It's ok, though," she mumbled, looking away. "As I said, you drove me to it." Malfoy laughed again, sitting up and pulling his shirt off. Hermione stared at him, dumbstruck. _Oh, Merlin, he is beautiful_, she thought for what must have been the millionth time that night.

Draco grinned down at her. "What are you thinking, Hermione? Tell me." She swallowed, her eyes wide.

"I'm thinking…that you're beautiful," she murmured, reaching to touch his chest. Draco closed his eyes and leaned down, lying on top of her. He sighed as he felt her body squirm delightfully under his.

"And so are you," he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as one hand traveled over her body, skillfully unbuttoning her blouse with his other hand. He grinned when he saw her bra: pink with little red hearts on it. He reached around and unzipped her skirt and helped her off with it. He laughed when he saw her panties matched: red with pink hearts. "Oh, how cute, you match," he said, grinning.

"What's so funny? So my underwear has hearts on it, big deal," she said, her voice shaking. _Oh Gods, I am in bed with this beautiful creature and I'm practically naked_, she thought, wondering if it was normal to have completely soaked through her panties, squirming and hoping desperately that he would touch her again soon. At the same time, she was terrified that she was minutes away from making a fool of herself.

Malfoy gazed down at her, carefully watching her expression. "Granger," he said softly, "You look very nervous. What are you worried about? And remember the truth serum is still working." The look she gave him melted his heart: she looked so scared and vulnerable and excited all at the same time.

"I…I just don't want to do anything…wrong," she said, her cheeks turning red. Malfoy sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh, Granger: is that all?" He leaned down to kiss her lips gently, at the same time reaching to stroke her through her panties. She gasped and he grinned. "You see, even if you don't know exactly what to do, your body obviously does. Do you realize how excited you're making me, how hot you get me. God, you're so wet: it's amazing and wonderful," he breathed into her ear as his middle finger gently stroked her clit through the thin wet material. She closed her eyes as the pleasure washed over her.

"That's it, love," Malfoy whispered into her ear, feeling her shiver and squirm. "Let me show you what a really mind-blowing orgasm feels like. Just close your eyes and enjoy yourself…I know I am." Hermione whimpered as her pussy got even wetter, as he continued to tease her through her panties. Her clit was throbbing and hard. He sighed and moaned into her neck as he brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Her breathing became ragged as he pulled her panties down, slipping them off and tossing them to the floor, still kissing her neck. The feeling of being naked from the waist down and in bed with Draco was almost enough to bring Hermione to orgasm, and she writhed against him, juice now pouring uncontrollably down her legs.

"Mmm, feel good?" he asked her softly as he ran his hand over her backside before dipping a finger into her pussy which was just begging to be played with. She moaned as his finger gently flew over her clit in a circular motion.

"Oh, God, Draco, that feels so good," she panted as he continued to tease her clit which was now a hard little nub. She gasped as he teasingly stopped the motion and she groaned in anticipation, gyrating her hips against his hand to keep herself stimulated.

"My, my, someone is a horny little kitten tonight," Draco purred into her ear, causing a blush to heat up her cheeks and a wave a pure lust to shoot through her. She gasped in pleasure, and Malfoy smirked, loving the way she had lost all control, the way she was driven by the desire to come. He again began to rub her clit gently yet rapidly, until she began to shake, clutching him tighter. He knew she was about to come, and he began to whisper in her ear again.

"_Is this what you wanted this morning when you went to the washroom to get yourself off, Granger? Is this what you were thinking about?_"

She gasped and cried "Yes! Oh, God yes, Draco, I'm..I'm coming, oh Draco, it feels so good…" and she groaned in ecstasy as her orgasm shot through her body, calling out his name one last time before collapsing against him, burying her burning face against him. Draco growled deeply in his throat as he squeezed her tightly, feeling the last spasms of pleasure shuddering through her. He gave her a moment to recover before he climbed on top of her. She gazed up at him, her face flushed and her eyes shining.

"Hermione, can I make love to you?" he said hoarsely, moving slightly so that his rock-hard cock was rubbing against her smooth soaking wet slit. She gasped to feel it and nodded.

"Yes, Draco, please," she murmured, closing her eyes. He groaned and reached to grab his cock, gently guiding it in to her. _Oh, Merlin she is tight,_ he thought in excitement as he slid into her slowly. He knew from Pansy that she was a virgin and he tried to be gently as he pushed deeper into her. She cried out sharply and he stopped, leaning to kiss her.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" he whispered, kissing her gently.

"N-no, I'm fine, Draco. I want this, please," she whimpered, and he smiled at her.

"It does get better, and I promise I'll be as gentle as I can be for your first time," he leaned to whisper in her ear. She gasped.

"Who says it's my first time?" she said, turning red. He laughed, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"Ok, so it is. I…I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" she whispered, looking worried. Malfoy groaned as he finally slid all the way into her and she gasped and clutched him tighter.

"You…are…absolutely…perfect," he grunted as he started to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Perfect," he murmured, as he started to feel the build-up of pleasure in his cock. He started to thrust faster, and as he did, Hermione began to feel a tingling feeling again in her pussy as his movements stimulated her clit, and she finally relaxed as his words sunk in. _He said I'm perfect_, she thought blissfully as she began to feel the tingling feeling rising in her belly and spilling over down to her pussy.

"Oh…" she moaned as she began to move with him. He grinned down at her.

"I told you it gets better, didn't I?" he said, leaning to kiss her hungrily. She gasped as she began to gently kiss his neck and he groaned in pleasure.

Draco fucked her steadily, relishing every stroke into her tight wetness. He looked right into her eyes as he came, and said softly, "Hermione, watch me: watch me while I come…" she gasped and was amazed at how beautiful and wild his expression was at the exact moment of his orgasm. "Oh, _yeah_," he said, leaning to kiss her passionately as she felt him explode in her.

They clung to each other in silence for a while, listening to each other breathe. Finally Draco broke the silence by whispering into her ear softly.

"Thank you," he said, kissing her gently on her neck. She sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Why are you thanking me?" she asked sleepily as Draco drew the quilt over them and pulled her closer to him.

He leaned to kiss her lips softly. "I'm thanking you for allowing me the privilege of being your first lover. I don't think there is a luckier guy in the world right now." She looked back at him in surprise. He smiled at her innocent expression.

"That's funny," she murmured, snuggling back into him and closing her eyes. "I feel like the lucky one tonight." He sighed and kissed her head as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
